


You, you, you.

by maroonnamjoon



Series: Sangyeon and his Boyz [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Love Sangyeon, Everyone loves Eric, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, OT11 (The Boyz), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, i am a slut for ot anything relationships, this is after road to kingdom, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroonnamjoon/pseuds/maroonnamjoon
Summary: And there’s a part of him, Sangyeon thinks, that’s always been in love with each of his members.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Choi Chanhee | New, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ji Changmin | Q, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ju Haknyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Younghoon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Son Youngjae | Eric, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ju Haknyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Son Youngjae | Eric, Ji Changmin | Q/Ju Haknyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Sangyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Lee Juyeon, Ju Haknyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Ju Haknyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Kim Younghoon/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Younghoon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Sangyeon and his Boyz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153544
Kudos: 69





	You, you, you.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/maroonnamjoon

The sentence “falling in love” is something that exists in every language that Sangyeon vaguely knows. Because languages are weird, there are never direct translations to anything and there are some sentences in one language that simply could not be described in another. But there’s always a word for love. Something to describe that intense feeling you feel for another.

And the sentence “falling in love” is so oddly beautiful to Sangyeon. But yes, it is falling. It’s something that once you start, you cannot stop. You simply let the force of the Earth pull you down, and you just hold on for the ride. Sometimes the fall is shallow, and you can get back up and walk like nothing ever happened. But other times you fall, and you keep falling, and you fall so deep that when you inevitably crash there is no returning. There is no going back from this feeling.

Sangyeon can remember his first encounter with each of his members, and though the moments get a little blurry as the years go on, he always remembers how he felt when he met them, as he talked to them, as he got to know them. It’s the feeling you feel when you finally put the last puzzle piece into the puzzle you’ve been working on for so long, the feeling of when you finally remember the word that was on the tip of your tongue that you just couldn’t remember, the feeling that you get when you finally finish a math problem and it’s the correct answer. The feeling of completion, the feeling of finality, the feeling of things finally making sense.

And there’s a part of him, Sangyeon thinks, that’s always been in love with each of his members. Thinks of the moments he shares with each of them and the feelings he feels for all of them. That feeling of falling. The stomach-dropping, Earth-shattering, helpless feeling of falling he feels for each of them individually.

And though it should scare him, the feeling of being in love with ten people at once, it doesn’t. He knows there’s something more than platonic feelings they all have for at least another member. The fans see it too. How Jacob is always seen attached to another member at some point. The stares that Hankyeon and Sunwoo send to each other from time to time. How Hyunjae seems to always be Eric's side with playful banter and head pats, and how Eric seems to be enamored with Juyeon, and how Hyunjae isn’t afraid to grab Juyeon’s arm or hand. Or Kevin always buying extras of each of the member's favorite snacks or drinks when he shops. Or Younhoon being the first to cuddle up to any member feeling down, And the fact that, yes they do have a limited water supply, but Changmin and Chanee don’t need to shower together at least once a week it feels.

And of course, every person with a working pair of eyes knows that Sangyeon never runs out of cuddles, head pats, or any kind of affection when it comes to his members. Always willing to help a member who can’t sleep, or rub away a headache, or hug a crying member. Almost painfully obvious that Sangyeon would literally hold up the entire world if it meant that his members would be smiling by the end of the day.

There’s always been this sort of tension when it comes to them, at least Sangyeon thinks there is and hopes he’s not the only one who thinks so. Like a rubber band that’s been pulled too tight, or an overfilled balloon. Feels like they’re constantly on edge of something waiting to happen. 

The snapping moment is the final of Road to Kingdom. Standing there with the music playing loudly from the speakers, each of the member's breaths being held as they wait for the results to be said, holding back the tears that are about to spill. And then finally, finally hear their name being called. And the rubber band inside Sangyeon snaps. He watches as Kevin, Eric, and Hakyeon collapse, Juyeon gasps loudly next to him before throwing his hands up in the air in triumph. He hears Chanee let out a choked sob to his left and sees Changmin with the biggest smile he’s ever seen, his ears covered by his hands. He sees Sunwoo covering his face as his body shakes with sobs, sees Jacob holding onto Younghoon tightly, and Hyunjae looking to the ceiling as a few silent tears roll down his cheeks.

This, he thinks, is the crash.

This, he thinks as the other teams come up to congratulate them, is love.

The ride back to their dorm is almost quiet. They’re all dressed comfortably, their makeup wiped off and hair unpinned and soft. They all are cuddled to the people in their rows, with Eric coddling their trophy in his hands. Sangyeon sits shotgun. Like he usually does, so he can see each of his members when he looks back. He does it frequently on this ride. Almost sitting backward for the entire ride, not able to take his eyes off his boys. The ride is filled with tension like the balloon is so close to exploding.

They unloaded from the car, pulling out all the bags, pillows, blankets, and other members as they all pile through their front door.

“Go ahead and set your stuff down in your rooms and we’ll have our five-minute talk before heading to bed, alright?” Sangyeon announces, getting head nods and the sound of confirmation and they all walk to their rooms, Sangyeon following suit behind them.

Sangyeon follows closely behind Jacob into their room. The two of them set their bags and other items by their things. Jacob gets done first, waiting for Sangyeon to finish before walking to him and wrapping his arms tightly around the leader’s shoulders, Sangyeon wrapping his own arms around the other man’s body.

“Thank you,” Jacob mutters into his neck.

“What for?” Sangyeon asks as he rubs his hand up and down Jacob’s back.

“Everything. Just.. everything you do,” He responds.

Sangyeon smiles, squeezing him tightly one last time before letting go, “Come on, let’s not keep the others waiting,” He tells him, grabbing the other's hand and dragging him to their living room. 

They find all the other members there. Almost six of them piled onto their couch, Kevin has his legs thrown over Chanee and Haknyeon’s lap, Sunwoo is basically sitting on top of Hyunjae’s lap and Juyeon is almost laying on top of Sunwoo. Changmin and Eric are cuddled into Younghoon on the floor, leaning their backs on the couch. Jacob and Sangyeon take their places on the floor, sitting across from all the other boys.

“Does anyone want to start?” Sangyeon starts off. He usually likes to give his boys a chance to talk before he starts with anything he has to say, to see if they mention anything about things he means to talk about. Nobody speaks up, all of them staying silent.

“Well, I guess it’s up to me then,” Sangyeon says, taking in a breath as he looks at them, “First of all, I’m so proud of you all. We… worked so hard for this and… I’m so happy that we were able to achieve this. And... thank you for letting me be your leader, you all are so much more than I could’ve ever asked for, so thank you for being here with me,” Sangyeon breathes out.

“Thank you hyung,” Sunwoo speaks up next, “thank you all hyungs and Eric-ah for trusting me to pull off the stunts in our performance, and trusting me to not hurt any of you.”

“Of course we would trust you Sunwoo-ah,” Hyunjae mutters, running a hand through his hair, “And if you did hurt any of us in the process we would never hold it against you,” They all nod and make noises of agreement.

“Hyungs,” Eric says from his spot on the floor, all eyes turning to him, “You all are the best thing that could have ever happened to me, you know?” His voice wavers on the last syllable, causing Younghoon to reach up and pet his head comfortingly. Eric takes a deep breath before speaking up again, “And I hope I’m not the only one who thinks this but… I think that there’s this, this thing between all of us. And maybe I’m crazy and seeing things, and I hope I’m not because I want it to be real, but…” Eric breathes deeply, his words coming out fast and rushed as he speaks.

“Hey, it's okay slow down okay?” Changmin mutters to him from the other side of Younghoon.

Eric nods, taking a deep breath before sitting up from Younghoon’s side. He looks over to Sangyeon, making eye contact with the leader. He gets up and walks over to him. All of a sudden Sangyeon has a lapful Eric, the younger grabbing the front of his shirt. Before Sangyeon’s brain can process what’s really happening Eric is leaning in, pressing his lips to Sangyeon’s own.

Sangyeon gasps into the kiss, taking one of his hands and placing it on Eric’s waist. Before Sangyeon can properly kiss him back Eric is pulling away, turning his attention to Jacob next to him. He grabs the front of his shirt as well, pulling him into a kiss as well. Jacob breathes a sigh into the kiss, before kissing the younger man back.

Eric pulls back from him, then turns himself back to look at the members behind them, Sangyeon also turning his eyes to them too, almost forgetting they were there for a moment.

“I want that, with all of you. If you know what I mean. And thought maybe you all would too if I’m reading things right,” Eric says shakily.

“I think we all got the idea,” Hyunjae speaks up first, his eyes wide, his hand holding Sunwoo’s where the younger is clutching his shirt.

Then nobody speaks for a few moments, Sangyeon almost being able to hear their brains working and the gears turning up there. The silence stretches for too long, Sangyeon is able to feel Eric shaking in his lap as nobody speaks.

“Fuck,” Eric mutters, reaching up to their eyes to wipe the tears that have formed, “I’m sorry, I knew I read it wrong,” He says, standing up from Sangyeon’s too quick for Sangyeon to stop him, “I’m sorry hyungs.” He says again, trying to flee for the hallway that leads to the rooms.

He’s not able to get very far though because Juyeon stands up from the couch and grabs onto Eric’s arm. He pulls him into his chest, taking his hand not holding onto the boy's arm up to his face, placing it there and pulling him in for a kiss, Eric visibly shaking as Juyeon kisses him.

Juyeon pulls back, pressing his forehead to Eric’s, “I want that too, with all of you,” he mutters.

Sunwoo stands up next, wrapping his arm around Eric from the back, tucking his head into Eric’s neck, “Me too,” he mutters.

Changmin breathes out a loud breath before turning his head to Younghoon who is next to him, tasking his hand and pulling Younghoon by the shirt into a kiss. Kevin pulls his legs off Chanee and Haknyeon laps’, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Chanee’s lips, then crawling over Chanee to place a kiss to Haknyeon’s lips, and then reaching over those two to grab Hyunjae’s shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

Sangyeon watches it unfold with a smile on his lips, his heart full even though his brain can't really process what’s happening and that this is really happening. He’s brought back from his thoughts when he feels a hand on his cheek. Turning his head he sees Jacob smiling brightly at him.

“Can’t believe this is really happening either, can you?” He murmurs, his mouth smiling wide. Sangyeon shakes his head no, sighing as he presses his head into Jacob’s hand.

“I’m happy that it is though,” He sighs quietly, “So happy.”  
Jacob mutters a small ‘me too’ before leaning in and pressing his lips to Sangyeon’s. Sangyeon doesn’t make the mistake of taking too long to catch on this time, responding quickly to the kiss. Jacob’s lips are soft, almost as if he put chapstick on right before this. And it's addicting, kissing him, the feeling just overwhelms him and bubbles up inside of him. They pull apart for a second, pressing their foreheads together, Jacob leaning in to press some more pecks on to his lips. They both pull away, looking at the others, who are still preoccupied with each other.

“Hey,” Sangyeon speaks up, causing their eyes to turn to him, “How about we pull a few of the mattresses from the rooms and all sleep out here for the night? Have a big slumber party?”

They all nod and let out some form of confirmation, they wrap up whatever sort of affection they had been showing another member and move towards the hallway. Sangyeon takes the liberty of moving the coffee table from the middle of the room over to a wall, so they’re able to put the mattresses down. 

The boys start coming out of their rooms with mattresses, placing them down in the living room space. Sangyeon tries to dodge them as they come out trying to reach the closet where they store all their extra blankets and pillows. He meets Changmin there, who already has two pillows tucked under one arm. Changmin hears him approach and turns around to him before he grabs more pillows. He smiles brightly at him as he leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips, Sangyeon quickly returning the action.

Changmin pulls back from the kiss, turning back around, grabbing as many pillows as he can carry, and slipping past Sangyeon to head back to the living room. Sangyeon follows suit, grabbing the large stack of blankets in the closet and heading back with him.

There he finds that they have managed to fill the entire space from the tv to the couch with their mattresses and there are more blankets and pillows littering the space than they need for just one night for sleeping, but Sangyeon had no plans on telling them that.

Sangyeon plops himself down on the couch, in between the armrest and Hyunjae, who is currently in the middle of what seemed to be kissing the life out of Sunwoo. It made Sangyeon smile a bit, seeing the affection on display.

Hyunjae seems to feel him sit down, pulling away from his kiss with Sunwoo to see who had sat down. Hyunjae’s lips are slightly red and shiny from the kiss. He smiles at the leader, and he leans in and continues where he left off with Sunwoo.

Hyunjae wraps an arm around his neck, the other coming up to hold his cheek. Sangyeon reaches forward, placing both hands on his waist, rubbing his thumbs against his waist as they kiss. After a few moments though they are interrupted by Sunwoo pulling on Hyunjae shirt.

“Hey, I want a kiss from hyung too,” He whines cutely at them.

Sangyeon laughs lightly at that, “C’mere baby,” he says, removing one hand from Hyunjae’s waist to open it invitingly to the boy. Sunwoo smiles brightly and stands up from the couch, happily plopping himself in the leader's lap. Sunwoo leans in and presses his own kiss to his lips, the younger’s lips feeling as soft as they looked.

They spend a few moments just kissing before Sunwoo is pulled away from his, only for Hyunjae to continue kissing the younger himself. Sangyeon’s attention is pulled away from the two when there’s a hand on his cheek from off to the side. Turning his head he’s met with the sight of Juyeon. The younger smiles at the leader, before leaning is and pressing his own kiss to his lips.

“Alright, as cute as you all are, it’s been a long day and we should all sleep,” Jacob says from somewhere off to the side of Sangyeon.

Juyeon huffs into the kiss and he pulls away, placing a quick peck before turning away from the leader and heading to the stack of mattresses. Sangyeon sees Hyunjae and Sunwoo separate from next to him, the two of them joining the dogpile that has started to be created on the mattresses. The nine boys all fight trying to be somewhere in the cuddle pile and to snag the perfect blanket or pillow. Sangyeon fondly watches them, fondly rolling his eyes at the stupidity of them. Jacob makes his way over next to Sangyeon on the couch, plopping himself down next to the eldest.

“Look at those idiots,” Jacob laughs.

“Our idiots,” Sangyeon replies.

“Don’t get sappy on me hyung,” Jacob scoffs, shoving him lightly before wrapping his arms around his middle.

Sangyeon wraps his own arm around his shoulders, “Ah shush, you love it.”

Jacob cuddles into his chest, “Mhm, yeah, I do.”

Sangyeon smiles brightly at the man on his chest, leaning down he presses a kiss to the top of his head, “C’mon, let’s sleep on the couch since there doesn’t seem to be much more room down there.”

The group on the mattresses had all settled down into an almost orderly fashion, each of them sleeping in some kind of line, all of them trying to be holding onto any many members he could get his hands on. Jacob laughs at the visual of it all, nodding to Sangyeon. Sangyeon lays down on his back as Jacob grabs one of the used pillows and blankets. Sangyeano places the pillow under his head as Jacob cuddles up to him, using his chest as his own pillow. Jabon. throws the blanket over the two of them. Sangyeon wraps one arm around the younger, the other combing through his hair.  
Just as Sangyeon is about to doze off into a peaceful sleep Jacob speaks up from below him.

“When did you know?” Jacob whispers quietly.

“Know what babe?” Sangyeon asks,

“When you loved us.”

Sangyeon hums quietly, thinking for a second, “I think I always have, it was just a matter of realizing it.”

Jacob nods, “I love you Sangyeon.”

“I love you too Jacob, sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter if you wanna, I'm kind of funny :) https://twitter.com/maroonnamjoon


End file.
